Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay
Drown the Sadness in ChardonnaySpoilerTV - Upcoming Episode Titles - Various Shows - 15th July 2018 is the fifth episode of the second season of NBC's Midnight, Texas and the fifteenth episode of the series overall. Synopsis Lem makes a shocking decision. Olivia's past comes back to haunt her. Fiji seeks outside help from her fellow Light Witches. A suicide pits Manfred and Kai against one another.SpoilerTV - Midnight, Texas - Episode 2.05 - Drown The Sadness In Chardonnay - Press Release Plot Cast Main *François Arnaud -as- Manfred Bernardo *Dylan Bruce -as- Bobo Winthrop *Parisa Fitz-Henley -as- Fiji Cavanaugh *Arielle Kebbel -as- Olivia Charity *Jason Lewis -as- Joe Strong *Peter Mensah -as- Lemuel Bridger Recurring Cast *Nestor Carbonell -as- Kai Lucero *Jaime Ray Newman -as- Patience Lucero *Kellee Stewart -as- Madonna Reed *Claire Bryett Andrew -as- Sequoia *Chelsea Edmundson -as- Lyric Guest Starring *Michael J. Harney -as- Philip Charity *Trace Lysette -as- Celeste Mansfield Co-Starring *Alison Whitney -as- Jean Charity (Mirage) *Marie Wagenman -as- Young Olivia (Mirage) Production Crew *'Director:' **Stacey K. Black *'Writer:' **Katie Lunskis *'Executive Producers:' **Eric Charmelo **Nicole Snyder **David Janollari *'Consulting Producers:' **Charlaine Harris **Brynn Malone **Turi Meyer **Alfredo Septién *'Co-Executive Producer:' **Ken Hanes *'Producer:' **Jeff Rafner *'Co-Producers:' **Stephen Welke **Deirdre Mangan *'Supervising Producer:' **Christopher Markey *'Director of Photography:' **Mike Spragg Trivia Multimedia |-|Promotional= Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay 205-01~Fiji~Bobo-Manfred.jpg Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay 205-02-Manfred.jpg Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay 205-03-Olivia-Madonna.jpg Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay 205-04-Olivia.jpg Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay 205-05-Olivia.jpg Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay 205-06~Madonna-Olivia.jpg Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay 205-07-Olivia.jpg Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay 205-08-Olivia-Madonna.jpg Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay 205-09-Olivia-Madonna.jpg Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay 205-10-Olivia.jpg Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay 205-11-Olivia-Young Olivia.jpg Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay 205-12-Olivia-Young Olivia.jpg Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay 205-13-Olivia-Philip.jpg Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay 205-14~Olivia-Jean-Philip.jpg Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay 205-15-Jean-Olivia.jpg Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay 205-16-Manfred.jpg Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay 205-17-Manfred-Patience.jpg Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay 205-18-Manfred.jpg Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay 205-19-Joe-Kai-Patience.jpg Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay 205-20-Kai.jpg Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay 205-21-Kai.jpg Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay 205-22-Manfred.jpg Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay 205-23-Olivia~Madonna.jpg Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay 205-24-Olivia.jpg Drown the Sadness in Chardonnay 205-25-Fiji.jpg |-|BTS Images= |-|Screencaps= MTX 205-001-Dream Olivia-Dream Lemuel.png MTX 205-002-Dream Olivia-Dream Lemuel.png MTX 205-003-Lemuel.png MTX 205-004~Lemuel-Joe.png MTX 205-005-Olivia.png MTX 205-006-Lemuel.png MTX 205-007-Olivia.png MTX 205-008-Lemuel.png MTX 205-009-Kai-Lemuel.png MTX 205-010-Kai-Lemuel.png MTX 205-011-Patience-Manfred.png MTX 205-012-Patience-Manfred.png MTX 205-013-Patience.png MTX 205-014-Fiji~Bobo-Madonna.png MTX 205-015~Fiji~Bobo-Madonna-Manfred~Joe.png MTX 205-016-Fiji.png MTX 205-017-Joe.png MTX 205-018~Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 205-019-Manfred.png MTX 205-020-Fiji-Manfred-Madonna-Lemuel~Joe.png MTX 205-021-Madonna.png MTX 205-022-Fiji.png MTX 205-023-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 205-024-Delilahs Website.png MTX 205-025-Fiji.png MTX 205-026-Olivia.png MTX 205-027-Olivia.png MTX 205-028-Young Olivia-Jean-Photo.png MTX 205-029-Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 205-030-Olivia.png MTX 205-031-Lemuel.png MTX 205-032-Manfred-Patience.png MTX 205-033-Manfred.png MTX 205-034-Sequoia.png MTX 205-035-Kai.png MTX 205-036-Manfred-Sequoia-Kai-Patience.png MTX 205-037-Lyric.png MTX 205-038-Kai-Patience-Manfred.png MTX 205-039-Kai-Sequoia.png MTX 205-040-Manfred.png MTX 205-041-Sequoia.png MTX 205-042-Manfred~Sequoia.png MTX 205-043-Sequoia.png MTX 205-044-Olivia.png MTX 205-045-Charity Private Security Check~Madonna.png MTX 205-046-Madonna-Olivia.png MTX 205-047-Olivia~Madonna.png MTX 205-048~Olivia-Madonna.png MTX 205-049-Fiji.png MTX 205-050-Celeste-Bobo.png MTX 205-051-Bobo.png MTX 205-052-Fiji~Celeste.png MTX 205-053-Fiji.png MTX 205-054~Fiji-Celeste.png MTX 205-055-Lemuel.png MTX 205-056-Olivia.png MTX 205-057-Manfred-Joe.png MTX 205-058-Joe.png MTX 205-059-Manfred.png MTX 205-060-Olivia.png MTX 205-061-Young Olivia Mirage.png MTX 205-062-Young Olivia Mirage.png MTX 205-063-Young Olivia Mirage.png MTX 205-064-Young Olivia Mirage-Olivia.png MTX 205-065-Philip.png MTX 205-066-Olivia-Philip.png MTX 205-067-Jean Mirage-Philip.png MTX 205-068-Manfred-Patience.png MTX 205-069-Manfred~Patience.png MTX 205-071-Olivia~Philip.png MTX 205-072-Lemuel-Olivia~Philip-Young Olivia Mirage-Jean Mirage.png MTX 205-073-Young Olivia Mirage.png MTX 205-074-Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 205-075-Jean Mirage-Young Olivia Mirage.png MTX 205-076-Joe-Manfred.png MTX 205-077-Manfred.png MTX 205-078-Manfred.png MTX 205-079-Supernatural Essence.png MTX 205-080-Manfred.png MTX 205-081-Manfred-Lyric.png MTX 205-082-Fiji~Celeste.png MTX 205-083-Celeste-Bobo.png MTX 205-084-Bobo.png MTX 205-085~Fiji-Celeste-Bobo.png MTX 205-086-Fiji~Celeste.png MTX 205-087-Lemuel-Jean Mirage-Olivia.png MTX 205-088~Olivia-Young Olivia Mirage~Jean Mirage.png MTX 205-089-Olivia.png MTX 205-090-Jean Mirage.png MTX 205-091~Philip-Young Olivia Mirage.png MTX 205-092-Philip.png MTX 205-093-Philip-Grimoire.png MTX 205-094-Grimoire-Mirage Enchantment Spell.png MTX 205-095-Olivia~Lemuel.png MTX 205-096-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 205-097-Lemuel.png MTX 205-098-Lemuel.png MTX 205-099-Philip.png MTX 205-100-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 205-101~Fiji-Grimoire.png MTX 205-102-Lyric.png MTX 205-103~Manfred-Kai-Patience.png MTX 205-104-Joe-Kai.png MTX 205-105-Manfred-Joe-Kai-Patience.png MTX 205-106-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 205-107-Olivia-Lemuel-Jean Mirage-Young Olivia Mirage.png MTX 205-108-Olivia-Lemuel-Philip-Jean Mirage-Young Olivia Mirage.png MTX 205-109~Fiji-Madonna-Bobo.png MTX 205-110~Fiji-Madonna.png MTX 205-111~Madonna-Bobo.png MTX 205-112-Fiji.png MTX 205-113-Madonna-Lemuel.png MTX 205-114-Olivia.png MTX 205-115-Fiji.png MTX 205-116~Philip-Bobo.png MTX 205-117-Oliva~Lemuel.png MTX 205-118-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 205-119-Philip.png MTX 205-120-Fiji-Dark Magic-Bobo.png MTX 205-121-Fiji-Dark Magic.png MTX 205-122-Bobo.png MTX 205-123-Lemuel~Olivia.png MTX 205-124-Olivia-Lemuel.png MTX 205-125-Madonna.png MTX 205-126-Jean Mirage~Philip-Young Olivia Mirage.png MTX 205-127-Philip~Young Olivia Mirage~Jean Mirage.png MTX 205-128-Bobo-Fiji.png MTX 205-129-Olivia.png MTX 205-130-Philip.png MTX 205-131-Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 205-132-Madonna.png MTX 205-133-Young Olivia-Jean-Photo.png MTX 205-134-Lemuel.png MTX 205-135~Lemuel-Olivia.png MTX 205-136-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 205-137-Fiji-Bobo.png MTX 205-138-Celeste's Card.png MTX 205-139~Joe-Manfred.png MTX 205-140-Joe~Manfred.png MTX 205-141-Kai-Supernatural.png MTX 205-142-Kai.png MTX 205-143-Kai.png MTX 205-144-Manfred.png |-|Videos= Season 2, Episode 5 A Death Reveals a Mystery - Midnight, Texas (Promo) Season 2, Episode 5 Olivia & Lem Are Trapped in a Holiday Nightmare - Midnight, Texas (Sneak Peek) A Trip to the Dark Side - Midnight, Texas (Episode Highlight) Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Season Two